


Sephiroth and Genesis do the nasty.

by evilicious



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal, Apple Juice, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilicious/pseuds/evilicious
Summary: They do it. That's the entire fic.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sephiroth and Genesis do the nasty.

  
SephiHOT dug his long, sinful yaoi hands into Geneshit's juicy, mallable ass like he was kneading bread. The mage balanced on his knees and forearms, back arched downward and ass in the air, just like his General liked it. The Sephiroth smirked sexily, taking his sweet time admiring that pudgy little muscle booty. He massaged the pair of bountiful buttery buns a bit before splitting them down the center to appreciate Genesis's red anus. The waste despenser was plump with hemorrhoids. 

"You've been eating curry again," the silver-hairrd sex icon commented, vocally aroused.

Genesis moaned beneath him. It was a non-answer, but they both knew curry was the only thing that left him constipated and strained enough to erect such a magnificent ring of fire around his artful arsehole. The Crimson Cockmander hated eating super hot foods, but loved having the circle of tiny testicles dangling around his anus too much to stop.

The silver haired man traced the spicy shithole with a long, spider-like finger. He reveled in Genesis's moans of pained pleasure as he delicately pinched some of the blood beads.

"So hot and bothered," the general murmered. "Let's cool you down a bit."

Out of one of his disgusting, sweaty, hairless-cat textured armpits, Sephiroth procured a liter glass bottle of Banora White apple cider. He twisted the top off like he was twisting the head off a Barbie doll. Without properly preparing his partner, Sephiroth stuck the bottle into Genesis's bootyhole.

The response was imminent.

"Ah," Gackt sang out poetically, hitting every single one of those high notes. The juice slid down his intestines before pooling in his belly. It was like having diarrhea in reverse, but gayer.

All too soon, the bottle was empty. Sephiroth harshly removed it before inserting another bottle. Genesis hadn't felt it as much earlier, but, as that second liter emptied itself inside him, he couldn't help feeling fuller. It wasn't visible from the outside, but he felt himself straining.

Then, that bottle was also finished, and Sephiroth materialized a third. The juice was sloshing inside him. Genesis could feel it sloshing inside him. He was bloated and heavy and was sure his midsection looked larger than before.

After completing the third bottle, Sephiroth pulled a silver, apple-shaped buttplug from his pocket. Unlike the juice, it was a pleasant warmth when it was used to cork the fluids inside.

While Genesis felt bigger, his midsection looked much the same. There was certainly more of a heft and jiggle to it, Sephiroth observed, rubbing it with his hands, but the most the redhead had grown was a few centimeters, which wasn't nearly enough.

However, this was only phase one. The general set his sights lower, to that versatile vagina that had so enraptured his erection from first sight.

Due to the sketchier parts of his upbringing, Genesis had fully-functioning female bits. That's why he was such a loud advocate for women's rights and also why he repeatedly demanded he be permitted red pants as part of his uniform.

Anywho, back to the smut. Like a snake, Sephiroth unhinged his jaw and reverse-deepthroated several large materia. 

"Are you ready?" He whispered into Genesis's leaking vajeena.

"Yes!" the redhead grunted into the pillow. "Do it already!"

The first materia went in easily. It was a fire, mastered, from Genesis's personal collection, and his cunt fully accepted the familiar warmth inside it. Two more went in' a lightning and a haste, without issue. The fourth materia was ice and was a little more difficult, eventually found its way inside him.

While the juice had been a constant flow, each individual materia provided him a momement of pleasure before landing in his cervex. It seemed his was barely getting down from the feeling of one settling inside him before Sephiroth had another magic marble sliding past his entrance.

"Come on," Sephiroth whispered saliciously in the ginger's ear, giving those apple bottom buttocks a hearty whollop with his half-flacid piss flinger. "Didn't you promise to challenge me?"

Genesis began cryptically quoting the same damn poem he'd been reciting for the better part of twenty years. He didn't even perform it; the words just kinda came out of his mouth in complete monotone. It was the ultimate turn-off. Sephiroth quickly lost both his erection and all interest in his fiery bedmate. His pulled up his pants, used Tiny on his penis so it would fit back in his leather codpiece, grabbed his sword and decided to go whaling as that would be more sexually stimulating than listening to Genesis's rendition of Loveless for the 372986475163th time this month.


End file.
